Orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA for short below) has become system key multiple access of a 3G system and/or a 4G system, and is a multiple access technology used by a long term evolution (LTE for short)/long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A for short) system; and a resource used for signal transmission in the multiple access technology is a time-frequency resource, which includes two dimensions: time and frequency. From the dimension of time, one radio frame has a length of 10 ms, and includes 10 subframes; each subframe has a length of 1 ms, and each subframe includes 2 timeslots; each timeslot includes 7 normal cyclic prefixes (CP for short below) or 6 orthogonal frequency division multiple (OFDM for short) symbols (when a CP is extended). From the dimension of frequency, a subcarrier in an OFDM symbol is referred to as a resource element (RE for short below); 12 subcarriers and one timeslot form one resource block (RB for short below); and two resource blocks of one subframe are referred to as a resource block pair, which is often briefly referred to as a resource block. Resource blocks include a physical resource block and a virtual resource block. During a communication process, both service data and system information are transmitted on these time-frequency resources.
In the prior art, a physical random access channel (PRACH for short) is transmitted in one or two subframes, and a maximum transmit time thereof is 2 subframes, that is, 2 ms; and a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH for short) is generally transmitted in one subframe. Alternatively, after a base station configures transmission time interval (TTI for short) bundling for a terminal; the number of bundling times is specified; the terminal transmits the PUSCH within the bundling times, and the maximum number of TTI bundling times of the PUSCH is 4, that is, a maximum transmit time is 4 subframes, that is, 4 ms.
It can be seen that, the maximum transmit time of the PRACH and the maximum transmit time of the PUSCH are both small, while maximum transmit power at a sending end is a fixed parameter; therefore, energy of the PRACH and energy of the PUSCH are small, leading to short maximum distances for which the PRACH and the PUSCH can be transmitted and poor coverage. Especially, when a signal transmission environment is unsatisfactory, for example, when many barriers exist in a transmission path, or when the weather is bad, the coverage of the PRACH and the PUSCH in the prior art cannot meet a use demand; as a result, a receiving end, such as a base station, cannot accurately receive a signal sent by the sending end.